


TFA Preferences

by the_many_splendored



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Multi, but also angst, fluffy goodness, mentions of possible alcohol abuse, plenty of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preferences are some of my favorite types of writing, and I thought you might like them too! Preferences for Rey, Finn, Poe, Ren, Hux and Phasma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Favorite Pet Names For You

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be pretty self-explanatory. Chapter title is the subject of the preference, and I'll do each for the big three in the Resistance and then the First Order triumvirate.

Rey: When she first calls you “Darling”, it takes your breath away. The Jakku lilt in her voice makes the simple nickname sound like the pronouncement of a queen.

* * *

 

Finn: Finn’s a simple man, but he means what he says. Him calling you “Sweetheart” is worth a hundred love poems.

* * *

 

Poe: In public, you call each other “Babe” or “Honey”, depending on how you’re feeling. When it’s just the two of you alone though, he calls you “mi vida”.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren: When Kylo first learned your name, he did a little research and found out that the name comes from a beautiful flower that grows on your homeworld. He saved that knowledge until the two of you became a couple, and you’ve learned to pay attention when he calls you “Rose”.

* * *

 

Hux: He would never embarrass you in front of the Supreme Leader by referring you to anything other than your name. That said, the items you keep in his room aren’t labeled with your name, but with “Kitten”.

* * *

 

Phasma: You’re her “Dove”. If that means she’ll always be there to look after her little bird, you really don’t mind.


	2. Favorite Nail Colors on You

Rey: On a whim one day, you paint your nails icy blue. You don’t think anything of it until Rey suddenly grabs your hands, looking at the nails of your fingers like they’re precious jewels. She explains to you later that it’s almost the same color as her saber.

* * *

 

Finn: When you buy the gold polish, it’s initially just for a costume party where you’ll be going as a statue. However, Finn asks for you to wear it at your next date, and when you ask, he says, “I dunno - I guess it seems regal.”

* * *

 

Poe: Poe loves any color that makes your fingers looks like expensive candies. In particular, he enjoys pinks nails that look like the designer chocolates sold on Coruscant.

* * *

 

Kylo Ren: Everyone would expect black nails from Kylo Ren’s consort. However, he especially loves you when you paint your nails in the same chrome or silver color as his helmet. You’ve even had a ship chemist put a compound in the polish to make your nails catch the light like gun-metal.

* * *

 

Hux: He adores your nails in classic blood red. You’ll admit, it makes a pretty picture when you hold his hand, especially because he keeps his own nails so well-trimmed.

* * *

 

Phasma: For Phasma, you wear white polish. You’re no longer under her command, but the little hint of pale polish lets her know that you remember how far you’ve come as a Trooper and that you don’t forget your beloved commanding officer.


	3. Your Favorite Quality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As recommended by Ectoplasmictoast.

Rey: You love her absolute fierceness. She can be unquestionably tender, but when she's in that place where she's defending you or someone else she loves, you finally understands what it means for someone to be "as beautiful and terrible as the dawn". In those moments, you could easily believe she's not human, but a goddess of war.

* * *

 

Finn: His courage is what makes Finn so special to you. Though he thinks you're lying when you say it, you know he has more bravery than you could ever muster, because it's like General Organa says: Courage is being scared as hell and still doing the right thing.

* * *

 

Poe: Poe grew up in a loving household, and it carries over into your relationship. Even in the simplest things, he treats you to romance and poetry and it makes you feel like the most special person in the world.

* * *

 

Kylo: His passion is like a cleansing fire, because you know it's not for nothing. You've never known a man with such depth of feeling, and though he frightens you sometimes, you love him for it.

* * *

 

Hux: Your general has a will of iron, and it's entrancing. You can easily believe that one day, he'll be Emperor, simply because he decided it. After all, it's that same will that made him decide you were his.

* * *

 

Phasma: For Phasma, the attraction is grace. She's an Amazon of a woman, and seeing her move through the world is one of the most fascinating things you can imagine. She's no dancer, but her presence is commanding, not unlike that of a queen.


	4. 3 AM Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by pencilfoster - with a little bit of modification.

Rey: When neither of you can sleep, and the minutes pass like hours, you like to talk about your childhoods. Compared to Rey, you had a very easy life, so when she speaks about scavenging on Jakku, it's an important reminder to you that not everyone grew up knowing where their next meal was coming from.

* * *

 

Finn: He's still used to a soldier's life, so if Finn's up at that unholy hour, he's doing exercises on the floor of your shared bedroom. While he does push-ups, the two of you review what the plan is for the day once the sun comes up - he's usually with the maintenance team, you're often with the medical bay.

* * *

 

Poe: Poe always has a book he's reading on the nightstand. If you're both awake, he flips the light on and starts reading out loud, not stopping until you nod off on his chest.

* * *

 

Kylo: You trace his scars when the two of you can't rest, and he tells you the stories behind them. You know that the scars are a sign that he's survived whatever's been thrown at him, but you don't think you'll ever forgive that damned Jakku woman for the scar on Kylo's face.

* * *

 

Hux: Being the general has its perks, including having transparisteel windows in his quarters. The windows open out onto the stars beyond the Base and when Hux is in a good mood on long nights, he'll pull up a chair in front of the windows, and have you sit on his lap while he describes the systems outside.

* * *

 

Phasma: Your dear captain believes in mental readiness at all times, so if you're both awake, she's teaching you new strategy games or the two of you are working on logic problems together. One of your favorite memories will always be the first time you beat her at holo-chess.


	5. Favorite Places for Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by pencilfoster.

Rey: When she wants to make you feel very special, Rey takes you up in the Falcon, and the two of you have a picnic in the mountains above the Temple. From that view, the sea seems to go on forever, and you wish you and your scavenger could stay there always.

* * *

 

Finn: Maybe it's because of his own strict upbringing, but his favorite date idea is to absolutely spoil you. He's risen quickly through the Resistance ranks, and his salary means that when you go out, you go to the finest restaurant in the local system - the sort of place where individual plates are worth more credits than you usually make in a pay period, and the staff treat the two of you like royalty.

* * *

 

Poe: He loves to take you to the large vineyards that now dot Yavin 4's surface. When his parents planted the Force-sensitive tree that Master Skywalker gave them long ago, they'd had no idea that the already fertile planet would then grow, with the aid of the Force, into one of the finest wineries in the Resistance systems. When you and Poe drink the vintages that the local vintners offer you, it's like having a drink of history.

* * *

 

Kylo: With anyone else, the idea of going to a museum for a date would be absurd. However, on Kylo's arm, it's fascinating. After all, he's descended from one of the most legendary families in the galaxy, and to see his eyes light up as he explains some of the exhibits in more detail is breath-taking.

* * *

 

Hux: He takes you dancing whenever he has the chance. It doesn't matter where you go for dinner, afterwards there's always music and dancing, even in places where that's not typical. Sometimes you wonder how much he paid for the privilege, especially at some of the more exclusive clubs, but he'll never tell.

* * *

 

Phasma: You'd have never guessed it, but Phasma actually enjoys casinos. When the mood strikes you, the two of you dress up fancy, take a spare ship and go out to Coruscant to roam around and play slots, craps...whatever you're feeling like. You're always glad she's there with you - you're not very intimidating, but no one would dare give her any trouble.


	6. How They Won Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Smutwritingangel. Note - I do believe that this is distinct from "When you realized you were in love" and it's more like "What convinced you to get together with this person?"

Rey: She proves that it's the simple things that show the most care. One day when you're feeling glum, she brings you a bouquet of flowers and asks if her taking you to dinner would help your mood. You surprise yourself when you realize that yes, dinner with her really would be the best solution.

* * *

 

Finn: One day, out of nowhere, you get miserably ill - vomiting, headaches, the works. Finn is the one who takes you into medical bay and makes sure you get treatment, and he stays by your side the next few days while you recovered. One night, the doctor walks in to find him asleep on the bed next to yours, and he gently wakes him: "Finn? I'm sorry, but if you're not family or an authorized guest, you'll need to leave for the night."

The noise wakes you up and you say "Doc, don't worry about it - he's with me."

Finn's eyes shoot open at that, and he turns to you. "Wait - wait wait wait, you mean that?"

"I do," you say with a sleepy smile.

* * *

 

Poe: It's when you hear him singing that you realize you can't let this man go. You're walking down the hallway of the dorms, and a warm, gorgeous tenor voice comes down the hallway like the wafting of a breeze. Following the sound, you see it's coming out of Poe's room, and when he sees you, he invites you to stay.

* * *

 

Kylo: You've made a fool of yourself, and you know it. Your direct superior is reaming you out for a beginner's mistake, and you deserve it. However, that doesn't stop your relief when Kylo gets involved.

"Lieutenant, that's enough!" he states to her. "The officer has already apologized, and using them as an example helps nothing but your own ego. They know what they need to do to make this right, so are you quite finished?" The lieutenant shuts up and nods, and once she's gone, you hug Kylo in gratitude. He pats your hair instead of pushing you away, and when you ask later, he explains that he can't stand when adults are treated like incompetent children.

* * *

 

Hux: You and the General have had a mutual attraction for some time, and he's asked you out once before. You had to decline - you were sure it represented a violation of the chain of command. However, on the inauguration of the Starkiller for active duty, he is MAGNIFICENT. To see him speaking with such fire is too much for you, and as soon as both of you are off-stage, you grab the front of his great-coat and kiss him silly.

* * *

 

Phasma: There's an officer's ball, and you attend with the other juniors. Phasma looks wonderful in Imperial black, and you can't help but stare. That doesn't stop your surprise when she asks you to dance. She leads you to the floor, and the look she shoots at another classmate of yours who tries to muscle in makes it clear that you're taken, not just now, but from here into the future.


	7. When You Get a Drastic Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has two thumbs and just lopped off six inches of hair? *points to herself*

Rey: She's a heavy flirt anyway, and the change in your appearance only adds to that. She takes great fun in pretending: "Oh, who *is* that sexy person with the short hair? Wait, I know - that's my partner!" You'd be embarrassed, but you get a kick out of it.

* * *

 

Finn: He's seen the signs for the charity that collects hair to make into wigs, and he asks you about it one day. "Was it ever something you considered?"

You take off the scarf you've been wearing and show him your newly shorn head. "Way ahead of you, love."

He stares only a moment before grinning. "Ok, whoever gets your hair is the luckiest person in the Resistance."

* * *

 

Poe: When you first walk in after the haircut, Poe does an honest-to-Force double take. Before you can ask him if that is a good double-take or a bad one, he scoops you up and twirls you around, telling you that you look gorgeous. When your hair was long and he used to do this, your hair would fly in your face. Now, though, you can feel the breeze on your skin, and it makes you feel even more alive.

* * *

 

Kylo: He's stunned, and honestly, a bit upset. Playing with your hair while the two of you are in bed is one of his favorite things, and now he doesn't have that anymore. You remind him that it will grow out, but you can tell it will be a while before he's used to it.

* * *

 

Hux: He tells you it's lovely, but there's a look in his eye that puts you on edge. When you ask what's wrong, he says "I just hope this isn't because of what I said to you yesterday about being envious of you having civilian hair, is it?" He'd made an off-hand comment the day before that being able to grow his hair out was one of the few things he missed about civilian life.

"What? No, no, not at all!" you reassure him. "I'd been thinking of doing this anyway, I promise."

* * *

 

Phasma: She actually doesn't much care one way or the other. You're still you, and that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the reverse - "When THEY get a drastic haircut."


	8. When They Get a Drastic Haircut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inverse of the previous chapter, as promised.

Rey: At first, you're confused. Rey has gorgeous hair, and it's reasonably healthy - did she really need to cut it? However, when you ask, she explains that from what little she remembers of her mother (or whoever that woman was who left her on Jakku), she had short hair. You nod in understanding, and you tell her you'll get a styling book for her.

* * *

 

Finn: He's been letting his hair grow ever since he left the Order, so when Finn walks into the mess one day with his hair high and tight, the way he used to wear it as a trooper, you do feel a little unsettled. Yes, that's how it had looked when you two had first met, and he looks quite handsome, but seeing him look like a soldier again makes your heart ache for him.

* * *

 

Poe: Everyone else on the team jokingly mourns the loss of Poe's curls, but honestly, you think the short haircut is sexy. It accentuates his jaw that much further, and that's always a plus.

* * *

 

Kylo: "WHERE IS HE?!" you demand as you storm into the medical bay. Kylo had been hurt in action, and you want the head of whoever wasn't doing their job and protecting him. The doctor intercepts you before you can hurt anyone.

"He's asleep, but you can see him if you like." You nod, and the doctor indicates a spare bed where Kylo lies unconscious. You see that the medical team had to trim his hair down to a buzz-cut so that they could put stitches along his scalp. It would normally be an odd sight, but right now, you don't care. Your Knight is alive, and he'll heal.

* * *

 

Hux: It concerns you when he lets his hair get long, because it normally means that he's too stressed to make his regular barber appointment. A freshly-shorn general is a happy sight, because then you know he's feeling normal again.

* * *

 

Phasma: She's always had fantastic features anyway, so any hairstyle works for her. However, when she switches to a pixie cut that's even shorter than her usual military style, you squeal in delight, and you pull her into your room so that you can start playing with hair gels for her. When she asks what you're doing, you say, "We're gonna make you look like a rock star!"


	9. Your Worst Fight With Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any relationship has its pressure points, and our TFA loves are no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this hurt to write.

Rey: It comes on a day when you're both tired - you from running reports, Rey from her training with Luke. As she always is after those sessions, Rey is wickedly hungry, and eats her dinner in loud gulps. Normally, you wouldn't even notice, but today it infuriates you, and within thirty seconds of her first bite, you snap, "For FUCK's sake, Rey, you're old enough to have some manners! I didn't ask for dinner and a show!"

Rey's face crumbles...and then turns to stone. Before you can even think to apologize, her staff is off her back and she's knocked you down to the floor with it. As you hit the deck, the air rushes out of your lungs, and you're desperately trying to regulate your breathing when Rey sticks her staff under your chin. "If you have such a problem with the way I eat," she says coldly, "then nothing's keeping you here. Get out." You hurry away when she lets you up, and she doesn't speak to you for the next three days.

* * *

Finn: He is too damn kind for his own good, and sometimes, it drives you up the wall. It comes to a head on the day you see him let another Resistance member, someone who's notorious for being a moocher, borrow money from him. You walk over to him as the other guy walks away, and you sigh. "Sweetheart, you know you'll never see those credits again, right?"

Finn shrugs. "So? He needed it more than I did. He told me there was something he really needed to get, and I don't need to buy anything right now."

You facepalm. "But Finn, you can't just take his word on that? Rine owes all of us money, always says he'll pay us back, and he never comes through. I thought growing up a soldier meant you were supposed to be cautious with your supplies!"

The mention of his past sets his jaw on edge, and he says, "1) Told you never to bring that up to me. 2) Soldiers also try to look after their comrades." His voice never gets loud, but you back up, realizing the boundary you've crossed.

* * *

Poe: In the darkest hours, you worry that he will always love the Resistance more than he loves you, and this latest mission seems to prove it. It's your first anniversary, and he's off on an intelligence mission for the General. You try to tell yourself that he'll take you to do something special when he gets home, and that thought sustains you through the next week.

However, when he returns, it's like you're invisible. He spends all his time with General Organa, advising her on the information that he found out during the mission. You'll try to get his attention, but he'll just walk on by, chatting excitedly with the General about the particulars of his raid. Finally, after two weeks since he's come home, you lose your cool. You're in the mess hall and you see him seated alone (for once), reviewing a report. You walk up to him, saying gently, "Hey honey, you got space for me?"

His eyes barely flick up before he says, "Babe, not now, kinda in the middle of something, I-" He jumps in surprise as you slam your lunch tray down, nearly spilling your food on the papers he's reading. "What are you doing? These are critical!"

"More critical than me?" you hiss. "Am I a ghost, Dameron, or do you just not care?"

"What are you talking about? You know I've been busy!" His voice carries no anger, only genuine shock. "Seriously, what is this?"

You're in no mood to be forgiving. "You forgot our fucking anniversary, Poe! I mean, I know the General has been your crush since you were 14, but dammit, I thought I was worth something to you!"

He tries to apologize, but when he opens with, "I'm sorry that you're feeling hurt..." you scream so loud in rage that everyone in the cafeteria stares. You don't give Poe a chance to say anything else before you storm out.

* * *

Kylo Ren: His head is in his hands when you walk in, the curls tangled in his fingers as he groans in frustration. You remember that there was some sort of mechanical malfunction on the bridge today, and you reach to him, cooing, "Sweetheart, no one blames you..." intending to hold his hand. However, he pushes your hand away, not even looking at you. "They all blame me, they all think I'm an idiot!"

You shake your head. "I don't. Doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, I know you're not a fool."

He doesn't seem to hear you. "I'm alone, no one cares..."

For some reason, this makes you snap. "WHAT AM I THEN?" you scream, grabbing his chin and making him look at you. "Do you think I don't feel anything? How dare you say that no one cares when I have been here for you a hundred times!?!?"

His eyes narrow and he stands to his full height. "Don't fucking patronize me. You're scared of me, just like everyone else, you think I'm unstable." You feel his jaw clench under your fingers, but he doesn't make you let go. "You make me happy, but if you think this is love, then you're the idiot here, not me." Your jaw drops, and you slap him hard across the face. Before he can react, you grab your holopad and run out of the room.

* * *

Hux: "You are so miserably spoiled, it makes me sick!" he spits. You broke something today, and instead of using the standard supply protocols, you'd used Hux's personal code to order the new item. You'd thought that as his consort, this would be acceptable, but apparently it isn't, and now he's yelling at you. "How am I supposed to run this ship if you just waltz around like you own the place? You are at the level you are because of *ME*! Don't you ever forget that!"

You were shrinking before, but that last part pisses you off. "Oh, and you just sprang to life and command with no help from anyone else?" His face is so like pictures of his father as a young man, and it only drives home the point when you say, "Sorry, love, I guess being the commandant's son never did anything for you? I guess going to the Academy was a waste of time? Is that it?" You're nearly in tears. "You want me to be more diligent? I will be, but don't you dare lie to me about the opportunities you've had!"

He scoffs. "I still worked, which is more than I can say for you!" You feel like you want to throw up.

* * *

Phasma: She doesn't like how you drink. A little whisky is good for the soul, she'll agree to that - but an officer of the First Order still needs to have their wits about them, and yours have been slipping since you started going out more often, especially alone. One night, she finally grabs your arm and tells you, "I'm forbidding you from drinking tonight. Do you understand?"

You roll your eyes. "What are you, my mother? I'll do what I please. Let go."

She releases you and says in a low dangerous voice, "Fine, go make an idiot of yourself. See what I care."

Like the fool you are, you don't hear the warning in her voice, and you leave. The next morning, you wake to find that she's packing your items into a suitcase so that you'll move back into your own rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may have wondered - yes, Kylo's segment was strongly inspired by Howl's Moving Castle. Also, the Poe segment almost made me cry while I was writing it.


	10. The Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the prior chapter, as requested by Aerris7.

Rey: The three days come and go, and when you next see Rey, she’s coming from another session with Luke. Your heart aches when you see her - you’d forgotten how beautiful she looks after workouts. Maybe it’s the glow in her cheeks or it’s the way she walks, but you curse yourself for not noticing that in place of her eating habits.

You’ve forgotten also about her substantial telepathy abilities, and her head whips around when she hears you think of her as beautiful. Her eyes narrow, and she asks, “Is that true or are you just trying to win me over?”

You don’t know what to say, so you simply think loudly, “Please, feel free to see for yourself.” She walks towards you, putting her staff down and placing her hands on your forehead.

You’d heard that this experience can be painful, but instead of pain, you only feel light pressure as Rey walks the halls of your mind. You’re not sure what she’s looking for, so you simply try to relax and leave your memories open to her.

After a few minutes, she lets go and you feel her presence leave your head. You look up at her hopefully, and she nods, taking your hand in hers. “Let’s go have dinner,” she says.

* * *

 

Finn: You can’t face him, so you decide to send a note attached to a small bottle of his favorite liquor. It reads as follows:

“Finn - firstly, I want to apologize for bringing up your past. You’re right, we had agreed not to discuss it, and I’m sorry. Secondly, you were also right about people looking after each other. Just because I don’t like Rine doesn’t mean I should tell you how to use your money - I’m not your parent, and I don’t own you.

In fact, that kindness you showed him is part of why I love you - that no matter what, you always have a sense of compassion and generosity. Too many of us have lost that, and without people like you, the Resistance will fall apart.

Please, if you forgive me, send a message back so I know that you still want to talk.”

You send the note with Rey to give it to Finn when she next sees him. Later that day, you hear a knock on your door. You open the portal, expecting it to be Rey with a response. Instead, you find Finn standing in front of you, your gift in his hand. You gulp. “…hi, Finn.”

“Hi - figured we should talk in person.” His expression warms as he smiles. “And maybe we can split this while we do it?” He indicates the bottle and you breath a sigh of relief.

* * *

Poe: You’re sobbing in a spare room after your outburst when BB-8 rolls up and bumps against your knee. The droid whistles at you, saying that Poe’s asking about you.

You shake your head. “Sorry, buddy - tell him I’m not coming.” The little guy beeps in indignation - he’d thought you two always needed for be together! “Well, yeah, that’s usually true, little guy, but Poe fucked up, and I’m still too mad to talk to him right now. Please, just tell him that.”

“Trust me, I’m already aware.” You hear a voice say from out in the hallway. You stand up and growl: “Get the hell away from me, Dameron!”

He turns into the frame of the door and says, “That’s not going to happen, babe. You and I really need to talk now more than ever.” He reaches for your shoulder, but you pull away from his touch, and he backs up, hands up in a defensive stance. “Ok, no touching, got it.”

You fold your arms across your chest. “Damn right, no touching. If you weren’t interested in the last week after you got home, you certainly don’t get the option now.”

He looks genuinely stung. “I would say I was busy, but you already knew that. I figure me repeating myself is gonna get me socked in the jaw.”

You’ll admit the thought had crossed your mind. “Then what WILL you say, Poe?” you hiss. “If you think a simple apology will make up for this, you’re dead wrong.”

“I know. I definitely know. We’re both people of action, babe - words won’t be enough.” He looks down at you. “I also know this is going to take some time before you trust me again, especially because of missing the anniversary. The only thing I’m going to ask is this - may I have the time to prove to you that I still care? Or is this the end?”

BB-8 makes a hopeful tweet, and you pat the droid’s head unit. The room is silent for almost thirty seconds as you consider what to say. Finally, you extend your hand to Poe. He looks at you for permission, and you nod. He takes your hand, and you say, “It’s six weeks until your next mission. That is your time frame to prove your affections to me.”

He bends low and kisses your knuckle as if he’s greeting royalty. “Six weeks. Thank you.”

* * *

Kylo Ren: He sends for you about a week after you leave him alone with his anger. You’ve thrown yourself into your work in the last few days and when he requests your presence, you want to spit on the messenger who asks - you have important things to be doing, doesn’t he know that?

You show up anyway, fully expecting him to blow up at you for embarrassing him by not being seen with him. However, his tone is genuine when he says, “I want to apologize for how I treated you.”

You’re suspicious, and you say, “Well, how am I supposed to believe that? You called me stupid, Kylo - that’s not something one generally says unless they mean it. You also said this wasn’t love, so why am I even here?”

His hand curls tightly over the arm of the chair he’s using. “Will you let me explain myself?” His tone doesn’t get louder, but the ring of authority is more prominent.

You nod, and he begins to explain. “In my anger, I broke a promise that I would never lie to you. Us not being in love is perhaps true, if only because I don’t know what the future holds. However, implying that you’re an idiot was not only unfair, but it was the worst sort of slander. You’re wickedly intelligent to the point of genius, even if I don’t always understand why you and I chose each other.” He stands, and you see his face soften. “I will never lie to you again, if you’ll come back to me.”

You don’t say a word, but you simply walk into his arms and let him hold you for a few minutes. You figure if he can read your mind, he knows your answer.

* * *

Hux: He doesn’t speak to you directly, but you come back to the suite to find a hologram message waiting for you. You press play, and the image of your general flickers to life. His posture is perfect, and he’s in full uniform, almost as if he were addressing the Supreme Leader, not you.

Without preamble, he says “Darling, what I said about you being spoiled was unforgivable and inaccurate. I’m the one who established the precedent of making sure you get anything you wish, and I can’t blame you for believing that. You were acting in good faith, and I’m sorry for thinking otherwise.”

You sit down in a chair as the rest of the message plays. “That said, the Supreme Leader does wish for us to put better mechanisms in place for you to order what you need. You’re vital to this Order, love, and you should have had your tech permissions in place a long time ago. Please meet me tomorrow morning at breakfast, and we’ll discuss it.”

You go to sleep, and you don’t actually decide whether or not you’ll meet with him until you’re leaving your room the next morning.

* * *

Phasma: You tell Mitaka about the fight when he sees you come out of your old rooms. He’s sympathetic, but when you explain that your drinking was the trigger, he nods grimly. “I’ll admit, I’ve been concerned about that myself,” he says.

That surprises you, and you ask, “Well, if that’s the case, why didn’t you tell me?”

Mitaka twiddles his thumbs. “I didn’t think you would listen to me, and if the Captain hadn’t said anything about it, I thought maybe it wasn’t as bad as I presumed. However, if you’ve moved out…” He sighs. “I guess it *is* that concerning.”

You run your hand through your hair in frustration. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her for good- I love her more than anything.”

He puts a comforting hand on your shoulder. “I can’t tell you how to handle this, but I figure if that’s how you feel, you need to show her. She may honestly believe that you’ll always want to drink more than you want to be with her.”

You shake your head, but you see his point, and you ask, “Then can you help me with something after we finish the shift?”

—

Mitaka is helping you clean out your room when Phasma comes in, helmet off. “You said you needed to speak with me?”

You nod. “I do - Mitaka, will you show her what’s in the box?”

He opens the container that he’s carrying, and Phasma looks in. She doesn’t gasp, but her eyes widen when she realizes that you’ve packed up all of your bottles of liquor. She looks up at you: “Just what are you planning to do with these?”

You swallow, saying your piece before you lose your nerve. “I’m giving them to you to dispose of however you please - whether that’s distributing them to people who might like them, using them for yourself, or…kriff, even firing them out of the airlock.”

She peers at you incredulously. “Is this some kind of trick?”

You shake your head. “No - but if you don’t believe me, feel free to inspect my room. I’ve made a choice, and I need to show you that I’m sticking to it. Please…” you take the box from Mitaka and push it into her hands. “Take it away.”

She doesn’t say anything as she turns and leaves with the container, but the next day, she asks you back to her rooms. You never do find out what she did with the box.


	11. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As suggested by LittleMissDreamHeart. Just to clarify, this is not in continuity with the previous two chapters.

Rey: At first, you don’t understand what she’s doing when she takes a large seed and curls it into your palm. “Dear,” you ask, “what is this?”

“That’s a Murakami orchid seed,” she explains. “Luke told me about them - the species is Force-sensitive and thrives when it has a connection to another living being that’s strong in the Force.”

You look down at the seed, genuinely fascinated. “That’s amazing,” you say. “But then why would you give it to me? I’m not sensitive to the Force like you are?”

“I suppose it’s a symbol, darling. As this flower needs me, there’s someone I need more than anything in the galaxy.” She looks up at you, her eyes hopeful but slightly wary. “I don’t thrive without you, love, and even if I could, I wouldn’t want to. Please….please say you’ll marry me.”

Your jaw drops, but you quickly recover and swing her around in joy. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” Your hand is still clenched tight around the seed when you finally put Rey back on her feet.

* * *

Finn: There are no grand ceremonies or gestures. You’re simply lying in bed with him one night when he says with a happy sigh, “I’d be the happiest man in the world if you told me we could do this for every night for the rest of our lives.”

You smile, thinking he just means he’s comfortable. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that. How does the next 60 years sound?”

He kisses your hair. “60, 70, 100 - as long as you’re here. Marry me?” You’re surprised, but you smile into his chest and say yes.

* * *

Poe: His X-wing has to be refurbished, and as such, there are several spare pieces of machinery that you and Poe inherit while the ship is being overhauled. One of those pieces is a collection of zinc washers that were used to hold connections together on the various mechanical components of the cabin. You don’t know why, but you love playing with the various rings when you’re bored.

One day, you see that the box containing the washers is gone from your and Poe’s room. You shrug - maybe the machinery crew needed them back. You forget about them for a few days, and then one day at dinner, Poe says “Hey, there’s something I want to give you.”

You smile. “I do like presents - what is it?” Poe signals for BB-8, who rolls up and pulls something from his storage compartment. You cup your hand, and he drops a chain into your palm. You recognize the zinc washers and at first you say, “Oh how cute! Thank you!”

Poe grins and says, “You’re welcome, but there’s more - lift it up?” You do, and you see that the chain is supporting a perfectly round pearl. You gasp - this isn’t just a chain, it’s a necklace. He kneels down in front of you and says, “I wanted to make a ring of it, but none of the washers were big enough. What do you say?” You kiss him hard, hoping that makes your answer clear.

* * *

Kylo Ren: Even with you and Ren having been together for some time now, there are still a few First Order officers who flirt with you as a dare. You think it’s funny, and that’s the only reason Ren hasn’t seriously injured anyone who tries it.

That said, he wishes they would just leave off for good and know who you belong to. His chance comes when you’re staying in his room, being fitted for a new uniform by one of the Imperial tailors. He’s strolling around the two of you, making the occasional suggestions here and there. You’re not paying attention, but the tailor is, and she looks up at him as he suggests a very particular design. “Milord, is this what you had in mind?”

“That’s precisely it, yes,” he states, and the tailor nods, getting back to work. When she’s done, she brings you to the mirror so you can see the results. You admire her handiwork, but your eye rests on a design on the shoulder of your uniform. It’s a small band of fabric that has the same sequence as a Commander’s bars, but the colors are inverse of what Ren would wear if he had a uniform.

You look over your shoulder at him. “What’s this? I thought these were only for the spouses of ranked officers.”

“And that’s what it’s being used for,” he says in a matter-of-fact way. The realization hits you, and you simply nod in understanding, not wanting to lose your cool in front of the tailor. You’ll save your freak-out for later.

* * *

Hux: It happens when the two of you are visiting his mother. She’s wearing a beautiful ruby ring on a platinum setting, and you can’t take your eyes off of it. When he sees you looking, he explains to you that it was her engagement ring, and she’s worn it for as long as he can remember.

You find that quite charming, and thus, you’re confused when you join the family for breakfast and the woman’s finger is bare. You ask her, “Ma’am, I don’t mean to be rude, but what happened to your ruby ring?” An awful thought occurs to you. “I hope it’s not lost??”

She chuckles. “Not at all - I just believe that there’s someone who needs it more than I do. And please, I hope you’ll call me Mama from here on out.” She nods to her son who’s seated next to you. Hux picks up his mother’s signal and pulls out his chair, dropping to one knee and pulling the magnificent band from his pocket.

* * *

Phasma: She invites you for champagne in her quarters. “Thank you,” you say when she offers the invitation. “Is there a particular occasion?”

“You’ll see,” she says. “Though do I need an occasion to have a drink with my favorite person?” You can’t disagree, and you meet her at the appointed time. Passing the bottle to you, she asks, “Would you open that please?”

You start to twist the bottle cap, but it sticks. You’re honestly trying, but the cap simply won’t budge. After a few minutes, Phasma takes pity on you. “Love, I’ll get that open, will you just hold something for me a moment?”

You nod, and she takes the bottle from you. In exchange, she passes you a small velvet box. You don’t even register what it is at first, and you hold the box dutifully in your free hand. She sees your posture and chuckles. “Dear, you can open it.” You shrug and pop open the box - and nearly drop it when you see a pair of gold rings, one in her size, one in yours. You’re wordless as she brings you a glass and slips your band on your finger.


	12. Accidentally Hurting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by jessicarp.
> 
> Warning: Some of the injury descriptions are a bit gruesome.

Rey: Today's the day that Rey is moving in. Even though it's a lengthy process, you're still so happy you could burst. The fact that this amazing woman loves you enough to live with you is enough to move you to tears when you think about it. How did you get so lucky?

On moving day, Finn and Poe come over to assist with the larger boxes and furniture. The four of you are almost done when Rey asks, "Does anyone want to see what Luke and I have been working on?"

You nod excitedly, and the guys both say some variation of "Hell yeah we do!" Rey grins and says to you, "Hop on the couch." You follow her request, sitting down with your legs crossed. She raises her hands, and you laugh in delight as the couch rises from the floor.

Rey is smiling, but you start to notice a strain on her face. "Babe, are you all right?" you ask. She doesn't answer, and you see with a start that her nose is beginning to bleed. "Babe!" you call in horror, and she starts to tremble all over. The couch suddenly drops, and you're thrown to the floor, landing on your shoulder with a nauseating crunch. Poe is by your side immediately, and as he helps you sit up, you see Finn helping Rey, who has slumped to the floor herself.

* * *

Finn: He's been withdrawn the last several days, and no matter what you do, Finn won't tell you what's wrong. He eats the food that you bring to him, and he listens to the music files you leave for him on his data pad. However, you haven't actually heard him speak in almost a week. "Darling, talk to me!" you finally beg. "Please, what will it take?"

You reach for his hand, but he pulls away. "Don't." His voice isn't at all harsh, but he sounds exhausted. "It's nothing that you did, but please - just don't." You nod, and he sits down on the couch nearby. Taking a deep breath, he says, "Something strange has been happening to me. I don't know why, but I've been having blackouts at least once a day since last week. When I wake up, everything's trashed. I don't know if it's me or someone else." You make a noise of sympathy, and he continues. "I never know what triggers the episodes - they're not even regularly spaced. I-" He stops, and his eyes go blank like he's about to have a seizure.

You panic and grab his face. "Finn! Wake up, look at me!" He turns, but his expression makes it clear that he doesn't recognize you. With a snarl, he drags you to the floor, his hands wrapped around your throat. His face contorts with hate and he hisses, "Die, Resistance scum!"

You try to push uselessly at his hands, but the edges of your vision are going white from lack of oxygen. As the blood pounds in your ears, you think you hear a voice: "FINN! What are you doing?!" You hear a thump, and Finn falls on top of you. Poe is suddenly pushing him away and sitting you up. "Are you all right? What happened?"

You cough and instead of answering, you crawl over to Finn's crumpled form. He's out cold, but the pulse on his neck is still strong. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Finn's data pad on the floor - Poe must have used it to knock Finn out. The pilot crouches next to you and puts a hand on your shoulder. He asks again, this time more gently: "Seriously, what happened?"

"He was telling me that he was having destructive blackouts - and then...it happened while I was here..."

You start to sob, and Poe gives you a hug, using his free hand to place a call on his com unit. "We need at least three medical staff to the East Wing for a tracheal injury and a possible psychotic break."

* * *

Poe: You love Poe's X-Wing almost as much as he does. It's a beautiful piece of machinery, and the two of you have spent many happy afternoons giving the ship the loving attention it deserves. You two make a good team - you're a whiz at cockpit controls and wings, and Poe has a better understanding of BB-8's droid port and the landing gears.

The three of you - Poe, you and BB-8 - are working one day when Poe calls from the underbelly of the ship: "Honey, pass me a socket wrench, will you?" You're up on scaffolding looking at the right wing, and you say: "Sure, heads-up!" You drop the wrench without even looking, and Poe thanks you as he catches it.

"By the way," he asks, "Did you need the nuts and bolts bag?"

"Yeah, I do," you call down. "Throw it up." He does, and you reach down to get it. However, you lean over too far, and as you grab for the bag, you tumble from the scaffolding onto the floor of the hangar. BB-8 squeals in distress, and you want to reassure him, but your head is spinning and you can barely breathe. Poe quickly strips off his jacket to support your head, and he holds your hand as another pilot comes over with a medical bag.

* * *

Kylo Ren: It is actually an absolute accident, though no one believes you when you say so. After all, the Commander has a deservedly violent reputation, and it wouldn't surprise anyone in the Order if he could even hurt the one who loves him.

However, he's not in a rage or a fury when it happens - he's just never understood his own strength, especially when he's frightened. The two of you are taking leave on an Outer Rim planet which is famous for its plant life, both edible and not. You sample what you think is a harmless mushroom, but it turns out to be an expanding fruit. What was just a bite in your mouth puffs up to the size of a fist inside your throat, and you begin to choke.

Kylo immediately pulls you into his arms and starts attempting to pull the item out, both with his own arms around your waist and with the Force. After about ten panicked seconds, the fruit flies out of your mouth. You start to sigh in relief, but then you feel a sharp stabbing pain in your side. You're not sure, but you think that in his panic at saving you, Kylo may have managed to break your rib. Once he gets you to a medical center, the break is confirmed and you spend the next several weeks on bed rest.

* * *

Hux: The two of you are having breakfast together. As a couple, you don't always get to enjoy a fancy meal, but the General always makes time to at least have tea and fresh bread with you before you both go to your daily duties. This is one of those tea and toast mornings. He has troop inspections and you have reports that you've been putting off. Even at the breakfast table, you're both reading your data pads while you eat.

The silence is comfortable, but is broken by someone pounding at the door of the suite. Hux sighs: "Duty calls. Have a good day, dear." He stands up to kiss your free hand, but he doesn't account for the pad still in his hand, which knocks your still-full teacup into your lap.

The feeling of the burn is immediate and you wail, pulling at your pants to get them away from your leg. The knocking continues and Hux yells, "WILL YOU JUST WAIT?!" as he helps you get your uniform off. There's a large red splotch across your bare thigh, and he curses. Calling back to the person outside, he says: "We need ice!" The person must have heard you in pain, because he hurries away down the hall. In the meantime, Hux wraps a cold damp towel on your leg, muttering every apology he can think of.

* * *

Phasma: "Are you sure about this?" Phasma asks. The two of you are in a training room and dressed for exercises.

"Yes, I am," you promise. "I need to be able to pass my officer's fitness test, and if I can't fight you in some capacity, then I *know* I can't pass."

She shakes her head. "I still don't like it. I have an unfair advantage with my height and experience."

You shrug. "Then we'll know what I need to work on." You shift into fighting stance, hands up to protect your face. "I'm ready, I swear."

"Very well." With no warning, she rushes you, and you have just enough time to protect your jaw from a brutal right hook. Your next few blocks are solid, but you miss her left hand as she hits you squarely under the chin with an uppercut. Your tongue catches between your teeth, and as you hit the floor, you swear that a small piece of the muscle has come loose. Phasma drops out of stance and pulls you up with a panicked expression. You shake your head when she starts to get angry at herself. " 'S my fault," you say through the blood pooling in your mouth. "Should've worn a guard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I *did* watch Civil War recently, for those who are wondering. I figure it's not beyond the First Order to have put some sort of kill switch into Finn's brain, either as a standard measure or as a prep for reconditioning.


	13. Physical Insecurities and Reassurances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Lazarus76. I interpreted the prompt a bit more broadly than just concerns about weight.

Rey: On good days, your hair is a frustration. On bad days, it’s a nightmare - sticking out all over the place, falling in your face and generally misbehaving. It’s on one of those bad days that Rey hears you cursing from down the hallway. “Where’s the fire, love?” she asks good-naturedly.

You smile weakly. “A fire might be more manageable.” You point to your head. “I’m just getting more irritated than usual, that’s all.”

She gets a thoughtful look on her face. “May I try something?” She takes your hairbrush and starts carding it through your hair, underside first. “I know I always have trouble if I don’t brush underneath as well.” Within a few minutes, your hair is smooth. She pulls it into a ponytail and kisses your cheek. “Gorgeous as ever, darling.”

* * *

Finn: When you were a child, you’d had an illness that nearly killed you. Thankfully, you’d recovered, but the fever left a mass of scarring across your back. As you grew up, you stuck to wearing high collars, even when it didn’t make sense for the weather. If nothing else, the effect was at least somewhat elegant.

However, keeping the scars hidden from Finn wasn’t going to last forever. You’re taking a bath when he walks in by accident, and you don’t have time to cover yourself before he sees the red slashes on you. You’re convinced he’ll turn away in disgust, but instead, he pulls up a stool, looking quite concerned. “No one hurt you, did they?”

You shake your head and explain about the illness. He nods in understanding and asks, “Would you like me to wash back there for you? It can’t be easy to reach.” When you agree, he takes a washcloth and soaps it up. For the next five minutes, he washes gently, and you start to feel a bit less gross.

* * *

Poe: The weather is making your knee hurt even more than usual, and you can’t help feeling a bit useless. It’s not like someone put an arrow in your leg - you just get so stiff when it gets cold. You’re a young person, and feeling like your legs are fifty years older than you are makes you upset. How are you supposed to get things done like this?

Poe finds you in your quarters with a warm towel wrapped around your knee. He smiles in sympathy: “Getting the usual cold shock?”

“Yeah, and it’s really bad this time.” You pull up your other pant leg to show a bruise. “I tried to walk to the mess and I wiped out.”

“Well, you’ve gotta eat - and I think I have a solution.” Before you can ask what he means, Poe scoops you up in his arms bridal-style. “I’ll gladly carry you wherever you need to go today.” You burst into surprised laughter, but the look on Poe’s face is perfectly serious.

* * *

Kylo: You’ve always been stocky and short, and next to Kylo, the effect is even more pronounced. Normally, you don’t give a damn - but this week, especially because of a visit from your mother, you’ve noticed your heftiness even more than usual. Mother has always been beautiful and willowy, and though she’s proud of your status in the Order, her surprise when Kylo introduces himself as your partner is enough to make you sick.

When she asks incredulously how you two got together, you have to excuse yourself before you burst into tears. Kylo notes your distress and bows to your mother, begging her leave. You’re halfway back to your room when he catches up to you: “What happened back there?”

You sniffle. “Guess I was just reminded that this-” you grab your stomach for emphasis - “keeps me from being anything but fat. That no matter what I’ve achieved, no matter whom I’m with, the woman who carried me still thinks I’m disgusting!”

He crouches so that he can look you in the eye. “If I tell you something, will you believe me? That’s not why she was surprised.” You give him a look of disbelief, but he says, “I swear - she wasn’t thinking about your weight at all. She was just startled because you hadn’t told her you were seeing anyone.” He kisses your knuckles. “If she’d been disgusted, I would have ordered her off this ship.”

* * *

Hux: You hadn’t wanted to meet him for dinner- your hair was wild and you stank of the engine room. However, when you and Hux sit for your meal, he pulls out a small box. “You’ve been working hard, and I thought you deserved a present.”

You take the item nervously. Hux has been known to spoil you mercilessly, and you’re not sure you could accept jewelry or silks in your current state. You’re a mess, and you certainly don’t want to leave soot on anything fancy. However, when you open the box, you find a small vial of bath salts. You look up at him questioningly and he says: “I know how hard you work, and if I see callouses on your feet, it’s just a sign of your devotion to the Order. The said, I don’t want you to get hurt.” He indicates the label. “That powder is specially formulated to prevent the skin of the foot from cracking.” You smile with relief. Bless him, he really understands.

* * *

Phasma: You love your Captain for her practicality, and she emphasizes that one day when you’re angry at yourself for your weight. You’d been away on leave, and while enjoying various local cuisines, your measurements had increased. You like to credit yourself for your discipline, and even knowing that the pounds will drop off once you return to your schedule, you still feel weak.

However, Phasma doesn’t allow you to rant at yourself for longer than two minutes. “Enough.” she states as she sees you pull at the buttons of your uniform in annoyance. “We’re going to the tailor. You’ll never feel better if you don’t have clothes that fit.”

You groan. “But it’s my own fault!”

She shakes her head. “You need to eat to live. Besides, you wouldn’t tell me to wear armor for a trooper shorter than 1.5 meters - so why should I let you walk around in clothes that are too tight. Trust me-” she takes your hand. “It will help."


	14. Finding Out You Were Hiding Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by AvarineApples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for my lack of writing in the last ten weeks. All I can offer is an apology.

Rey: When you snap at her after she asks what you want for your birthday, Rey has to find out what's wrong.  After a policy meeting, she pulls Poe aside and points you out. "I asked what they wanted for their birthday, and they nearly bit my head off! What's going on??"

Poe shakes his head. "It's a long story, but the short version is that their ex dumped them on their birthday last year."

Rey's jaw drops. "That's awful! I wonder why they didn't just tell me?"

* * *

 

Finn: You've been secretive all week, and it's making Finn worried - he's never been in a relationship before, so when you act like this, he assumes it's because of something he did.  Even your reassurances don't calm him.

As such, when you pull him into a surprise party celebrating his first year with the Resistance, he almost cries with relief.  He pulls you into a crushing hug, and says, "This is wonderful, but please - don't ever scare me like that again!"

* * *

 

Poe: When he walks in with your pill bottle, you can tell that he's affecting casualness so you can't see how upset he is. "Babe," he asks, "Just what is this?"

You've been reading from your datapad, and you put it down, inviting him to sit with you. "Firstly," you say, "it's important, so hand it over." He does, and you put the bottle away in a drawer. "Secondly, it's for a condition I've had ever since I was a child.  It won't kill me, but I need those pills every day. General Organa is the only other person who knows who isn't part of medical staff." You look at him and ask, "Please tell me you're not mad?"

He sighs. "Not mad - just stunned."

* * *

 

Kylo Ren: Fear and worship are closely related emotions.  Fortunately for you, worship is easier to show.  You do genuinely adore your Commander, and whenever you're with him, you try to show your devotion to him in ever more creative ways. Everything is "Yes, my Commander" and "Of course, sir".  However, that doesn't erase the fact that the one you love terrifies you more than anyone you've ever met.  You're careful to conceal this, of course - Lord Ren already has a reputation as a monster; you figure he doesn't need to hear that from his lover as well.

One day, you come to his rooms and he's in a rage.  One of the Stormtroopers fucked up again, and without even using his saber, Ren has torn the suite apart. Furniture is overturned, the walls have impact marks, and a large mirror is shattered on the floor.  When you try to touch him, he screams at you: "WHAT THE KRIFF DO YOU WANT??"

You stumble back, your heart pounding in your chest.  He sees your fear and asks in a genuinely baffled voice: "You're...afraid?" When you nod, he sighs. "I suppose that's the most intelligent response to this."

* * *

 

Hux: Your general is away for a monthlong mission when you realize that your own tomcat, an animal named Zor, has escaped from your rooms.  Normally, Zor has free range of the base, but currently, Hux's cat Millicent is in heat, and you don't want Zor anywhere near her.  Hux has made it very clear that Millicent is his prize and that he intends to breed her with a feline of an equitable bloodline.  Unfortunately, by the time you find Zor, it's too late.  He and Millicent have clearly mated, and the base vet confirms that Milli is pregnant.  You come up with an admittedly foolish plan - if you just feed Millicent more than usual, maybe Hux will just think the animal is getting heavier.

Of course, the plan fails.  Hux comes home to find you trying to desperately get Millicent to eat, and he figures out what's happened immediately.  You expect him to be furious, but for once, he actually laughs. "Well, love," he says, "I suppose we're expecting kittens."

* * *

 

Phasma: You don't like to show off that you're musically gifted.  Being Phasma's consort is enough of an honor - to try to show your other talents would really be too much, and you don't like overshadowing your partner.  However, when your cohorts start making fun of you for being the Captain's dainty useless mouse, enough is enough.  You push a fellow lieutenant aside from the keyboard in the back of the bar where you're spending the evening, and you launch into one of your favorite pieces.

At first, your coworkers are cheering, but suddenly, they go quiet.  You look over your shoulder, and Phasma is standing in the door of the bar, her face a mask of astonishment.  You start to stand up, but she says, "No, please, this is a wonderful surprise - keep playing."


	15. Recovering from Depressive Episodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Spooked_Leaf

Rey: She can tell that you're slipping into your depression again. You're moving more slowly and your sleep the last several weeks has been uneasy.  However, Rey also knows that if she tries to bring it up directly, you'll insist that nothing's seriously wrong.  Even when you feel like you're drowning, you try not to worry her; she has enough on her plate as it is.

Instead, one morning after you've slept much later than you should, she fixes you a good breakfast and afterwards, she asks, "Hey, care to come help me with the Falcon?"

You catch the tool bag that she tosses to you. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a liability; that ship is old enough already."

"Nonsense," she says confidently. "I'll always be grateful for the extra set of hands." She's almost out the door before you can even say Yes or No.

* * *

 Finn: When Finn comes back to your shared rooms and finds you staring blankly out the window, he doesn't panic or try to shake you out of it. However, you've told him before that physical contact is important for you at times like this, so he pulls over a chair for himself and props your feet up on his lap.  With a deft touch, he takes off your shoes and socks, and you wriggle your toes slightly in the cool air.

It takes a few minutes for you to return to yourself. You look at his strong hands massaging your feet, then you look up at him with a weak smile. "Hey."

He smiles back. "Hey. Long day?"

You shrug. "I'm not even sure how long I've been sitting here."

* * *

 Poe: "You know you've got to eat." Poe's voice is firm, but thankfully, he's not being loud.  He's noticed you looking thinner than you should, and he saw you barely picking at your breakfast earlier in the day.

"I do know that," you tell him. "I just haven't been able to summon much appetite lately - I think I'm having a relapse..."

"Well, how about we focus on taste, not fullness?" He stands up and goes to the shared fridge, returning with various cold savories.  Pulling out a spare fork and knife, he cuts a piece of meat and brings it to your mouth.

You roll your eyes a bit - you're not a fussy baby that you need to be fed - but you indulge him and take the bite, chewing it carefully.  After you swallow, he asks, "Can you describe the texture to me?" You're surprised to find that you can describe the taste pretty vividly.  Bite by bite, piece by piece, he helps you finish your meal.

* * *

 Kylo: Sometimes, Ren has to wonder if the psychiatrists on the Base are quacks. When you have an episode, they're always quick to recommend that you should have exercise and more social interaction.  Kylo understands that this is a standard treatment, but he also knows you.  When you're in the darkness, social events seem even more torturous than usual, and managing exercise is nearly impossible.

As such, he's not surprised to find you alone in your room with the lights dimmed and your eyes closed.  He quietly takes off most of his clothes and sits on the bed with you. "Do you want me to hold you?" He asks.

"Yes please..." your voice is slower than it should be.

He does as he says and pulls you close to him. "I do have a question for you - would you want me to install a permanent dark room for you for these kinds of times?"

In your head, you're responding enthusiastically.  However, all you can manage for now is a weak nod against his chest. You hope he knows that you do genuinely like the idea.

* * *

 Hux: Others might call you childish, but Hux understands that any grounding mechanism is critical for you when you're upset.  If that mechanism happens to be snuggling Millicent and having a good cry into her fur, so be it.

The pampered cat doesn't mind.  In fact, she can often sense your anxieties before they become a full blown attack.  She pads quietly up to you and jumps into your lap, and if Hux is around, he brings you tea.  It's not a perfect fix, but for a temporary solution, it's pretty good.

* * *

 Phasma: Your captain's sense of both discipline and balance is really saving you right now.  You've been under the cloud for two weeks now, and Phasma is being respectful of the fact that your motivation is shot.  However, she also knows you want to be able to manage at least some small tasks. Thus, she has composed a small checklist for you.  

To an outsider, the tasks might seem obvious: "Take a shower." "Message me when you wake up." "Meet me for breakfast." However, the structure is actually quite helpful to you, and if you meet at least half of the tasks, you go to bed in the evenings not feeling like a total waste, which is all Phasma wants for you, really.


	16. Saving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Winter_Witch

Rey: You've grown up around mountains your whole life, so when Rey says she's nervous about the two of you going on a daylong hike, you tell her, "Don't worry about it.  I'll make sure we pack the right supplies, and believe me, the view from this particular peak is amazing."

It's true, the view from the summit is just as breathtaking as you remember. However, you've forgotten just how strenuous this climb is.  As the two of you descend, your footing gets more uncertain. You're blinking hard to get the sweat out of your eyes when you suddenly trip and start tumbling down the adjacent slope. You close your eyes, fully expecting to land on the dangerous rocks below, but something grabs you and pulls you back up the slope.  You land with a thud at Rey's feet, and you realize she must have used the Force to bring you to safety.

* * *

 

Finn: His response is immediate as soon as you start to cough.  Without a word, he gets behind you and locks his fists over your stomach, pushing hard to loosen the food bit in your throat.  The whole thing probably lasts less than five seconds, but when the food chunk flies free from your mouth, you gasp as if you'd been underwater for days.  Your breath steadies as Finn rubs soothing circles on your back.

After a moment, you're able to find your voice. "Thank you," you say shakily as he helps you sit down.  He says it's no problem, but you can feel that he's shaking too.

* * *

 

Poe: It's been two weeks since the First Order captured you, and you've given up any hope of rescue.  As far as you can tell, the squadron that took you retreated to the Order's Naval Yard in the Unknown Regions, and you know full well that General Organa can't afford to send anyone that far out.  The Resistance is stretched thin enough as it is; there's no way any pilot is going after you.

You're in your cell when you hear yells and shots echo down the hallway.  The trooper guarding you collapses to the floor in a bloody heap, and a hooded figure appears.  He shoots the lock on your door so you can get out, but in the commotion, his hood falls off. You're frozen with shock: "Commander Dameron?!?! What the hell are you doing here?"

He grabs your arm and pulls you down the hallway. "I'll explain later, but right now we've got to make tracks!"  Thankfully his ship is stashed nearby, and within fifteen minutes, the two of you are clear of the Naval Yard System.

* * *

 

Kylo: You're walking through the exhibit with him when Kylo suddenly stiffens. You look up at him in confusion: "Darling? Is something wrong?"

 "I'm not sure." He speaks quietly, and you get the feeling he's trying not to scare either you or himself. "Just stay close to me, please." You certainly have no problem with that, and you link arms with him, continuing to stroll.

Three minutes later, you feel a slight rumble under your feet.  Turning to Kylo, you start to ask, "What is that?", but before you can finish, the shaking becomes much stronger and Kylo pushes you to the floor, covering your body with his own.  You can't see anything, but all around you, people are screaming and rocks are falling.

It's over in thirty seconds, and when Kylo lets you up, the building around you is destroyed. You find out later that it was the first earthquake that region had had in a hundred years.

* * *

 Hux: Hux is immediately suspicious when a serving boy he's never seen before approaches the table.  He always makes it his business to be acquainted with everyone who handles food and sanitation on the base, and he knows he would remember this kid.  However, the child does his duties well, and Hux is about to leave the table when he sees the young man approach you with a wine glass. "Something for you to drink?" he asks you politely, but Hux is immediately back on edge.

You smile at the boy and take a small sniff. "Mm, thank you - I don't think I've ever had wine with a bouquet of roses and blood orange before. I-" You scream as Hux yanks the glass from your hand and tackles the server to the floor.

"You little brat!" He hisses in the lad's face.  "You think you can get away with serving my consort poison? I'll show you, by God!"  He pulls out his service pistol, but you grab his arm and beg him to just have the troopers take the boy away.

* * *

 Phasma: You blink awake, and you see that you're in a hospital room.  You call for someone and a nurse comes to your side.  "Lieutenant, you need to rest."

"I will," you promise, "but can you just tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is being in the hangar with Captain Phasma."

The nurse brushes your hair back from your face in an almost maternal way. "Your shuttle had a control panel malfunction during takeoff.  Both you and the Captain are lucky to be alive."

You look around and suddenly realize you don't see your captain anywhere.  The nurse sees you looking and says, "She's in surgery.  She'll recover, but she took the worst of it.  When the crews pulled the two of you out, it looked like she purposefully pushed you behind her so you wouldn't be as badly hurt."

You stumble for words for a moment, and when you compose yourself, you ask, "Is there any way for me to get a bouquet of flowers for her for when she gets out of the operating theater?"


	17. Children Are The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by naboodaughter. It was a cool idea, but I had to loosen the rules about the Reader being gender neutral with this one. Hope you all understand.

Rey:   When Rey first tells you that she's pregnant, you're overjoyed, spinning her in your arms and kissing her until you're both out of breath. However, when Luke learns about it, he's happy for her, but considerably more concerned.  He has the both of you join him for a meal, and after you've eaten, he explains his worries.

"Rey, with you living on Jakku as long as you did, I want to make sure you gain sufficient weight during this pregnancy, otherwise your body, strong as it is, might not be able to support the baby. Also-" he takes a deep breath- "any child of yours is going to leave a strong Force signature.  It's more likely than not that in the next few months, that signature will grow strong enough that Snoke and the First Order will be able to track it.  We can't let them find you - they could try to kidnap or kill both you and the child."

You grip Rey's hand tightly. "You know I won't let that happen, Master Luke," you promise.

"I know you'll do everything you can," he amends. "Regardless, we should prepare for immediate travel. I want you both packed tonight so we can leave in the morning."

You and Rey nod. That night, you barely sleep, holding Rey tight as if you think she'll turn to vapor if you don't.

* * *

 Finn: As the refugee transport lands, Finn squeezes your arm in support. "Don't worry," he says. "Poe and Jessika wouldn't have let anything happen to her."

You know he's right, but regardless of that, as soon as you see your 8 year old niece step off of the transport, you rush to her and hug her tight.  Her small arms wrap around your waist, and she says in a voice lower than you remember, "Hi, auntie..."

"Hey kiddo." You kiss her forehead, then you crouch down to get a good look at her face.  Her eyes have a sad quality that looks so much like your sister that you want to cry.  "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"I could eat, but auntie," she says, "I'm really tired from the trip.. ."

"Ok, sweetie - this is Finn, he'll take you to your room, ok?"  

You push her gently to Finn, who asks, "You want me to carry you?"  She nods, and he swoops her up in a grip that elicits a small giggle from her. You kiss Finn's cheek, and he says, "I'll get her settled in and I'll stay with her."

"Thank you, really." You have to process the paperwork for the other refugees, but you don't want your niece to be alone while you tend to these matters.  Thankfully, you wrap up within two hours, and you return to your rooms, expecting your niece to still be asleep.  However, when you come in, you see that she's sitting on Finn's lap, and she's clearly been crying.

You quickly put down your things and join them. "Sweetie, are you ok? What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep," she sniffles. "I just started picturing Mommy and what happened on Hosnian and I can't stop thinking about it!" She wails pitifully and buries her face in Finn's shirt.  You can see that Finn's trying not to cry himself.

You gently stroke her hair. "Your Uncle Finn and I are here whenever you need to talk about it - in fact, we were hoping to make that permanent."

She looks up. "What do you mean?"

"We were hoping to adopt you," Finn says.  "That's why you're staying with us."

"I know we can't replace your Mommy and Daddy," you tell her, "but we're going to take care of you. That's a promise."

* * *

 Poe: It's been five years that you and Poe have been married. You're both interested in having children, but every time you talk about it, something comes along and the conversation ends there. You're not naive, you know the two of you live in dangerous times, but if you don't make a decision soon, will there *ever* be another little Dameron running around?

On the night of your fifth anniversary, Poe takes you to bed and blows your mind in all the best ways. The next morning, you wake with a smile, but you're surprised to see that Poe is still in bed with you.  Normally, he's already awake and getting ready for flight exercises, but instead, he's slowly blinking awake and grinning at you. You smile back: "Well, someone seyouems awfully proud of himself."

"And you seem pretty glowy yourself." He pulls you into a kiss that clearly hints he wants to go at least one more round.

"You don't have to be going?" you ask breathlessly after a few minutes.

He shakes his head, his expression now more tender. "General Organa gave me an anniversary present - two weeks of leave. I was thinking we should use this time while we can."

You feel a bit lost. "Use it for what, exactly?"

"To conceive, babe - we've been patient enough already." He cups your chin and pulls you close to him again. "What do you say?"

* * *

 Kylo: His door opens before you can even knock. He must have felt your consternation across the base, because he immediately pulls you into a tight hug. "Whatever's wrong, we'll figure it out, I promise."

You shake your head. "I wouldn't say it's something  _wrong_..." He looks down and sees you clutching a pregnancy test.  You flip it over, and there, clear as day, is the positive result.

Pulling you into his rooms, he seats you on a chair, his face a blur of confusion and determination. "I'm going to try something," he says. "Try to relax?"

You lean back in the chair, and he kneels in front of you, placing his large hands on your abdomen. His touch is soothing, and you run your fingers through his hair as he moves his hands here and there.

After a few minutes, he blinks hard and looks up at you.  "She's definitely there - that Force signature is unmistakable."

"She?" You realize you're trembling. "We're having a daughter?" You start to sink out of the chair, but Kylo holds you up.  Neither of you move for the next hour.

* * *

 Hux: Your three-month OBGYN appointment was a success, but now you're quite tired.  You're starting to drift off in Hux's arms when he asks you: "Would you want to get married?"

"Huh?" You hate not being more articulate, but you're confused. "Why?"

"It's the done thing, isn't it? Besides..." his voice trails off.

You scoot yourself around.  "Besides, what, Armitage?"

He rests his chin on your head. "I'm not sure I could forgive myself if I left our child illegitimate."

You nuzzle into his chest. "I didn't know that still concerned you - but you're not your father, Armi.  I'd be more than happy to marry you, I just hope you don't think it's a requirement."

He kisses your forehead. "You're too good to me."

* * *

 Phasma: "...HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND??" you yell.  Normally, you'd never raise your voice in Phasma's presence, but she's just told you she's pregnant, and you have to believe she's gone crazy.

"I'm going to forgive you for that," she says in a steady voice, "but I won't tolerate any further insults, do you understand?" She's sitting at the side table with a glass of water. "Besides, I thought we were planning on having children."

"Yes, but I thought I'd be the one to carry them!" You throw your hands up in frustration. "You're an officer! You have enough to do without having to take maternity leave! I thought that's why I was here!"

"You're hardly just some breeding machine!" she snaps back.  "If you were, you'd already be gone."

That brings you up short.  "What are you talking about?"

She taps the file on the table.  "The doctor gave this to me - it says that because of the flu you had last year, you've been rendered sterile.  If we want to have children of our own, I'll have to be the mother."

You grab the file from her and read it quickly.  Sure enough, it's true - you were so ill that your reproductive abilities were destroyed.  You look up at her, and her face softens.  She pats her lap, and you come and sit on it. "We can still adopt," she says, "but promise me we can at least give this a try first?"


	18. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AHfan98 - not quite in continuity with Chapter 11

Rey: Under the shade of a large tree, Master Luke officiates the Joining in its most classic form.  You and Rey are both clad in simple gray robes, but she looks a thousand times better than you ever could.  In fact, she's so lovely that you're glad Luke made your practice your vows - otherwise you'd be stumbling over your words.  Thankfully, you get through without making a fool of yourself.  When the master Jedi says the words, you pull your bride into your arms for a lingering kiss.

* * *

 

Finn: A week before the wedding, you and Finn are seated in front of an attorney drawing up wills.  Finn's not trying to be morbid; he just can't stand the idea that you won't be taken care of if something happens to him.  The idea makes you a bit sad, but at the ceremony itself (a small court affair with a few close friends), you realize that you're relieved.  Finn loves you enough that he removed one of your worst anxieties without your even asking - what more could you want?

* * *

 

 

Poe: Eloping always sounded a bit ridiculous to you, and yet here you and Poe are in front of a minister on Coruscant.  It's been less than three hours since the two of you decided there was no reason to delay getting hitched, and with the exception of General Organa (you swear, that woman knows everything), no one knows where the both of you have disappeared to.  Normally, doing something this drastic would terrify you.  However, looking up at Poe, you know things will be ok.  You're marrying the man of your dreams - that's all that matters.

* * *

 

Kylo: No expenses are spared. The wedding is held on the bridge of the Finalizer, and as you see the crowd, you wonder if a memo went out that attendance was mandatory. The faces of the gathered officers are expectant as they look up to Kylo, who for once is actually wearing a uniform.  You're sure you're shaking as you walk up to him, but when he takes your hand, you can feel him pushing calm onto you. "Don't worry", you hear him think. "We're doing the right thing."

* * *

 

Hux: The only witnesses are his mother and step-father, but that's enough. You've come to know the two of them very well, and especially when you're not close with your own parents, Marian and Kay's approval means more to you than you ever expected.

* * *

 

Phasma: Technically, wearing her ring already signifies a legal marriage, but Phasma knows you've always had dreams of a bit more for your nuptials. The actual celebration comes at your birthday, where she throws a grand party and first officially introduces you as her own.  When she plays your favorite song and leads you into a dance, it's everything you wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always willing to take suggestions!


End file.
